madeinchelseafandomcom-20200214-history
Do I Look Like Jesus?
Episode summary Spencer and Hugo are playing tennis at The Gardens Lawn Tennis Club in Wimbledon. Talking in-between a game, they reflect on the boat party, and talk turns to Agne who they hadn’t seen until then. Both men find her attractive, but single Hugo is keen to find out more about her, so Spencer suggests a game of poker with Francis and Fredrik – where Agne can be croupier. Francis and Fredrik, mid-polo at Ascot, are discussing Agne too. Francis shows Fredrik a photo of her, and they joke how Francis could ethically ‘date’ her as an employee. Spencer calls Francis to arrange poker, which he’s enthusiastic about. Hugo asks after Funda, and Spencer reveals the tensions have now passed with Caggie, and the two women will be lunching together. Caggie, Millie and Rosie discuss Millie’s ‘prize’ of a date with a Hugo. Rosie says she doesn’t mind, as Millie and Hugo are ‘just friends.’ Funda arrives, and agrees with Caggie how it’s nice to meet up without Spencer being there. After the revelation that ‘dressing up in a Wonder Woman outfit’ is one way which Funda and Spencer ‘keep the passion alive’ now they’re living together, she invites the girls to a ‘male models party.’ She reveals Spencer isn’t invited, and that her rule for ‘going out’ in a relationship is not to flirt with others – if Spencer did that, it would be ‘just as bad as cheating.’ Binky is visiting Ollie at his apartment, where he admits the break-up with Gabriella was a long time coming. He reveals she wanted to try and rekindle things, but he’s adamant there’s no chance of that happening. Ollie admits he wants to be alone, and finds the courage to tell Binky that he’s bisexual. Binky tells him she’s suspected this, and reassures him. Ollie now wants to embrace his identity, which Binky is enthusiastic for him to do. Francis is having a suit fitted, accompanied by Agne. Mark-Francis arrives for a fitting, and is introduced to Agne, whom he talks fashion with. As he leaves, she asks whether he’s royalty... Rosie shows Hugo a video clip Funda has sent of her in an action sequence – kickboxing her way past actors. Discussing her work, Hugo believes Spencer will be jealous of her receiving attention from men watching her dance and model – Hugo thinks he’d feel the same. Talking about the charity auction and his looming date with Millie, Hugo is unenthusiastic – but tells Rosie that her own gate-crash of his date with Amber ‘worked out well.’ He then meets Millie to take her sushi making for their date. While trying each other’s food, their ongoing flirting resumes, with Hugo musing she brings out this side of him. Hugo is grateful for her bidding so much on him for charity, and she tells him again he’s ‘the best bachelor’ and worth the money. They agree to spending more one-on-one time, and he tells her she looks beautiful. They leave for drinks elsewhere. Spencer visits Funda at her dance rehearsal, where her best friend Alex is watching, and commenting with enthusiasm at her outfit. Spencer brushes off her dancing as a job, though she sees it as pursuing her dream career. Admitting his concern over other men seeing her in her outfits, he angers her by calling it ‘dancing with very little clothes on.’ Determined to be self-supporting, she dismisses Spencer’s desires to be her financial security if they stay together long-term. Gabriella is rehearsing a song she’s written about her break-up, ‘Fight For Love.’ Binky stops by to check in on her, and she’s still really upset, having thought their relationship was improving, and she really loved him. She doesn’t think Ollie would get back together, and is still unaware of why they broke up. Binky covers up the fact Ollie has spoken to her, despite Gabriella’s prompting. The poker night arrives, with Agne acting as croupier to the four men. She’s complimentary of Francis as a boss, and all four flirt with her – though she asks Spencer where Funda is. As the game progresses, Agne suggests that the winner of the game gets a date with her, though Spencer is quick to count himself out. Fredrik suggests a date idea with her as they talk about their shared piano playing experience which she agrees to. Hugo and Fredrik are eliminated after they fold, leaving Spencer and Francis to compete. Spencer gambles by going all in, but Francis matches his queen and is victorious. Millie admits she fancies Hugo to Caggie – and she responds that Millie must be careful of Rosie’s feelings, even if she’s being closed off about them. Millie says she’d encourage Rosie to go after Hugo if she wanted to. Talk then turns to Hugo’s rumoured stamina in the bedroom. Ollie and Binky are at a pampering session. Binky suggests he tell Gabriella about his sexuality, as it will help her draw a line under their relationship. Meanwhile, Cheska, who is having drinks with Gabriella, tells her it might not be over still – she has no idea what’s on Ollie’s mind as they haven’t spoken as much, and Cheska fears their group dynamic has now changed. Gabriella is not optimistic about a reunion with Ollie. He calls her at Binky’s suggestion, and they agree to meet and talk things through. Cheska thinks it’s encouraging that he’s got in touch. Spencer, Funda, Alex, Hugo and Rosie are having drinks. Spencer asks how Hugo’s date with Millie went, but he’s keen to downplay it in front of Rosie, despite Spencer’s efforts. A mutual friend of Hugo and Rosie texts Hugo telling him Rosie secretly fancies him and is jealous of his date with Millie. Rosie notices Hugo showing Spencer the text, but the two men don’t tell her what it is. Ollie visits Gabriella at her sound-check. Ollie emphasises that he didn’t want to ever hurt her, but she says he has. Gabriella insists there must have been a reason for the break-up, and Ollie tells her about his bisexuality, and how he needs to be single. She tells him she knew he didn’t know what he wanted, and that he never truly loved her. The two share a hug after the difficult conversation. Most of the group attend a gallery opening. Funda reminds Caggie, Millie and Rosie about the party she’s invited them to. Francis bumps into Mark Francis, and they both chastise the modern art at the exhibition. Francis then strikes up conversation with fellow gallery visitor Rebecca, whom he shares mutual friends with. They’re both complimentary of each other, and agree to do something together next week. Spencer brings up the text Hugo received, convinced he should show Rosie, but Hugo disagrees. Rosie mentions the text privately to Spencer, who tells her what it says and downplays Hugo’s date with Millie. Spencer thinks there’s something there between Hugo and Rosie. Elsewhere however, Hugo and Millie continue to bond, speaking highly of their date. They admit their feelings for each other are continuing to grow – they’re no longer just friends. Giving into their feelings, they both share a passionate kiss. References Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Spencer/Caggie episodes Category:Hugo/Millie episodes Category:Spencer/Funda episodes Category:First date episodes